Helpless
by ProudToBeAGinger
Summary: The story of a suicidal man, and the woman who saved his life. -SasuSaku.


Hey guys! This is going to be a really emotional story to write. The main purpose is to promote suicidal awareness and to make some people realize that it actually does happen. Thank you guys beforehand for reading, and I really hope you enjoy! I'm tearing up just thinking about the plot line.

Pairings: Main- SasuSaku. Others- NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

Rating: M

Summary: Sasuke, a kid who has lost everything finds everything he needs in Sakura.

_**Helpless: Chapter One**_

"Sasuke, your mother and I are going to a business meeting. Itachi should be coming back from his friends house any minute, will you be okay by yourself for a bit?" Fugaku Uchiha spoke in his deep, commanding voice. The seven year old scoffed at his fathers remark.

"Of course I will dad, I'm a big boy now." Sasuke spoke back, a wide white smile plastered on his face. Both men heard a giggle in the doorway of the kitchen and turned back to see the one and only Mikoto Uchiha.

"You are a big boy now honey," She paused as she began walking over to her seven year old son and crouched down to his level and extended out her arms. "But, are you to big to give your mother a goodbye hug?" Sasuke smiled and jumped into his mother's arms and the two shared a warm embrace.

"Mother, remember what you always tell me. Goodbye means forever. Its just bye for now," He broke the embrace to look into his mothers black eyes, "Right?" Mikoto smiled proudly at her son, she could feel warmness prickling into her eyes as she nodded.

"You're right honey, how silly of me." She stood up and walked over to her husband. "Remember, Itachi will be home any minute. Be a good boy for us, and we'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling down at him. Fugaku walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. "See you tomorrow son." Sasuke just simply waved bye to both of his parents as they walked out the door. Sasuke jumped on the black leather couch the was up high enough to where he could peek out the window. The view he saw made him stick his tongue out in disgust. His father gave his mom a kiss on the lips before opening her car door letting her inside. As soon as she was in, he closed the door and went to his side and got inside the car before revving up the engine and heading off. Sasuke sighed, he had nothing to do until Itachi returned home.

The raven haired kid decided to grab the remote and to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels and found absolutely nothing on. Before he knew it he heard the door opening to reveal his ten year old brother Itachi. His black hair was tied in a pony tail behind his head that reached just about to his shoulders. His black eyes wondered the room until he seen Sasuke.

"What are you up to?" He casually asked throwing his backpack onto the couch and walking into the kitchen to get something to drink. Sasuke followed him to get something to drink as well.

"I was just watching TV. Mother and father left for a business meeting and won't be back till super late at night." Itachi chuckled at his brother's use of words.

"Aa. I see." Itachi replied. "I have an idea, why don't we get some pizza and play your favorite game?"

Sasuke smiled widely and went over to hug his brother. "Itachi, you're the best big brother ever!"

Itachi smiled softly at his brother as he returned the embrace. "Whatever makes you happy, Sasuke." Itachi broke the hug and made his way over to the phone to go and order the pizza.

About an hour later, the two were engaged in a game of Uno. Itachi had two cards left while Sasuke had five. Itachi smirked which made Sasuke gulp. Itachi looked around for a minute. "Sasuke, did you hear that?" Sasuke began to look around as well. "What? I don't hear anything."

"Uno." Sasuke snapped his head back to Itachi who had a cunning smile on his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Cheater." Itachi chuckled. "All is fair and love and war in the game of Uno." Itachi proceeded to get up as he heard their doorbell ring, presuming it was the pizza guy. He went over to the table where their parents left them money and proceeded to the door. He turned the golden handle, and his eyes widened as he opened the door.

"Hello." It wasn't the pizza guy, it was a police officer. "May I come in please?" Itachi stood firm.

"I'm not allowed to let strangers in." Itachi said, he began to get scared, but remained strong for his brother. The officer sadly smiled but nodded in understanding. "Very well, can you get your brother for me? There's something I need to tell the both of you." Itachi looked unsure at the man, even if he was a cop or not. His father had always told him be wary of any person, no matter of looks for position. Itachi waved for Sasuke to come to him, which he obliged willingly. When he arrived, he seen a man at the door. He was glad in a blue suit with a badge. There was a gun at his side and his blue police cap covered one of his eyes. Though Sasuke didn't quitw understand how the hat stayed on his head with his gray hair sprawling out everywhere.

"Okay guys, this isn't going to be easy for me to say..." The police officer began but then tapered off. "My name is Kakashi, I am policeman at Konoha police station and I worked with your father. It is very unfortunate that I must tell you that as of 8:42 P.M. of the third of March that..." Kakashi looked away for a second to regain his composure that he was surely losing. "Your parents... are dead." Itachi and Sasuke felt their breath hitch in their throats.

"You're lying..." Sasuke began saying, his voice raising. "Please tell me you're lying!" Kakashi had to hold back his own tears. "I'm sorry son... I'm not lying." Sasuke felt hot, wet tears sliding down his cheeks and onto the wooden floor. Itachi still had shock present on his face and tears starting to form in his eyes. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't think of anything. He could only think of what was going to happened to Sasuke. They couldn't stay here by themselves, they were to young.

"I'm also sorry to say you guys are going to have to come with me, you're to young to be by yourselves." Itachi nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Kakashi held the door open for the two and led them to the cop car. Kakashi opened the door and the two stepped inside. They both sat in the backseat, Sasuke cuddled up with Itachi. "I-Itachi?" Sasuke said, trying to hold back his tears he desperately wanted to cry.

"Yes?"

"Whats going to happen to us?"

Itachi sighed, he really wasn't sure but he had to be strong, for the both of them. "I'm not sure Sasuke... I really wish I knew." Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly. "Sasuke... no matter what happened to us. I will not let us get separated. I will do whatever it takes..." Sasuke looked at Itachi, eyes brimmed with tears that started to rush out. Itachi just held his brother tighter, frightened of the events that were about to happen.

_**End Chapter**_

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
